Polka Park
- | characters = Cherry Baroness | champion = Bubblegum Barber | new = N/A | released = April 15, 2015 | difficulty = Very hard | previous = Crumbly Coast | next = Delectable Depths }} is the 62nd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Eleven. This episode was released on April 15, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Bubblegum Barber. Story Before episode: The Cherry Baroness's hair is stuck with bubblegum. After episode: Tiffi uses a scissors to cut Cherry Baroness's hair to remove bubblegum, and Cherry Baroness has a new hairstyle. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 906-920. *Easiest level: Level 906 *Hardest level: This episode has six somewhat hard-hard levels: 907, 908, 911, 915, 917, and 919, and two very hard levels: 912 and 913. Overall, this is slightly harder than the previous episode, Crumbly Coast. Another level worth mentioning is level 910 which had the highest three star target score for Reality and Dreamworld at 9,000,000 points before it is nerfed. There are 8 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels , and 2 candy order levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |300,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |400th |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |42,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |280,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Ep62before.png|Before story Ep62after.png|After story Level 906 Reality.png|Level 906 - |link=Level 906 Level 907 Reality.png|Level 907 - |link=Level 907 Level 908 Reality.png|Level 908 - |link=Level 908 Level 909 Reality.png|Level 909 - |link=Level 909 Level 910 Reality.png|Level 910 - |link=Level 910 Level 911 Reality.png|Level 911 - |link=Level 911 Level 912 Reality.png|Level 912 - |link=Level 912 Level 913 Reality.png|Level 913 - |link=Level 913 914_Nerfed.png|Level 914 - |link=Level 914 Level 915 Reality.png|Level 915 - |link=Level 915 Level 916 Reality.png|Level 916 - |link=Level 916 Level 917 Reality.png|Level 917 - |link=Level 917 Level 918 Reality.png|Level 918 - |link=Level 918 Level 919 Reality.png|Level 919 - |link=Level 919 Level 920 Reality.png|Level 920 - |link=Level 920 Polka Park Map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the 19th episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode shares its first word with Polkapalooza. *The fountain resembles that of the unicorn from Minty Meadow. *The trees resemble those from Minty Meadow. *Cherry Baroness reappears on this episode marks her third appearance *This episode contains the 400th jelly level, which is Level 912. *No cake bombs and candy frogs are present in this episode. *A teaser video uploaded the day before the release hinted at a new element but it was removed from the game for a while for an unknown reason. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. Category:World Eleven Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Very hard episodes